Telrav's Request
Various loot |faction = |type = Side quest |next = |QuestID = dunNilheimQST }} Telrav's Request is a quest available in in which the Dragonborn must assist a bandit named Telrav who feigns being the victim of a robbery, leading passersby into an ambush by other leveled bandits. Spoils include various leveled and loot from the corpses of those slain. The quest serves as an optional side quest, "Telrav's Request" initiates upon traveling to Nilheim. Background I've found an injured merchant and agreed to escort him back to his camp. Objectives #Escort Telrav to his camp #Kill Telrav Walkthroughs While traveling the road outside Nilheim, the Dragonborn may come across an Imperial bandit archer named Telrav, who sits near a cart that has been destroyed on the road. Nilheim is located east of Ivarstead and northwest of Sarethi Farm. Choosing to help Telrav prompts him to walk exuberantly, as if he were never injured, towards Nilheim. Before entering Nilheim, he remarks, "We're close now. I can see the camp. It's just across the bridge and up that hill." Upon reaching Nilheim, however, bandits emerge from hiding and become hostile. Telrav also becomes hostile, joining the bandit group. The bandits are leveled, but Telrav wears no armor, leaving him susceptible to melee attacks. After Telrav and all of the bandits have been dealt with, the bodies and containers in the fort should be looted. Telrav occasionally has several hundred septims on his corpse. Journal Trivia *If all of Telrav's men are killed before he arrives at his camp, he yells out "M-My men!? What have you done to my men!?". Alone, he then attacks. *If searching the cliffs adjacent to the tower, numerous, fresh corpses can be found, suggesting that Telrav and his associates' ploy has resulted in the deaths of many before the Dragonborn's involvement. Bugs *If Telrav is killed while escorting him to Nilheim camp, the quest stays on the objective: "Escort Telrav to his camp". **This can be fixed by resurrecting Telrav with the console, and then using the command "ResetQuest dunNilheimQST". *If the player bypasses Telrav and heads on to Nilhelm, the bandits are labeled as guards and will not attack the player. If you then return to Telrav to initiate the quest, he will walk up to the camp, tell you to wait for your reward, and when the guards do not attack, he will walk back to where he started and sit back down. He will not give any reward and no further dialogue options are available. If you go ahead and attack him, it counts as an assault but not murder. *Dragon attacks near Nilheim may involve Telrav and his Guards. If Telrav and his cohorts are spoken to before returning to their respective locations, it is possible to have both the "Escort..." and "Kill..." quest stages simultaneously. The guards return to their camp and then attack as bandits while Telrav returns to his roadside location and remains unresponsive, rendering the "Escort..." quest uncompleteable and forcing the player to attack in order to complete the "Kill..." quest. *Not all Journal Entries may appear in the player's journal; which entries appear and which entries do not depends on the manner in which the quest is done. *Stages are not always in order of progress. This is usually the case with quests that have multiple possible outcomes or quests where certain task may be done in random order. Some stages may therefore repeat objectives seen in other stages. *If Telrav is not killed, he will go back to where he was initially found. He will not be hostile, even if spoken to. de:Telravs Bitte ru:Просьба Телрава Category:Skyrim: Side Quests